The Oklahoma Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) is applying as a consortium consisting of 1) Saint Francis Hospital and the Natalie Warren Bryant Cancer Center (NWBCC); 2) Cancer Care Associates (CCA), the core investigators responsible for cancer program development at Saint Francis for over twenty years; and 3) Warren Cancer Research Foundation (WCRF). This cancer program is currently in year eleven as a funded CCOP, previously known as the Saint Francis/NWBCC CCOP. The Warren Cancer Research Foundation serves as the administrative body for the cancer research program and will serve as the grantee and fiscal agent for the Oklahoma CCOP. The projected year 11 accrual is 80 patients on treatment protocols and 60 credits on cancer prevention and cancer control studies. Saint Francis Hospital is a 650 bed non-profit teaching hospital serving over 1.5 million residents of Eastern Oklahoma as well as 1.9 million residents in adjacent portions of Kansas, Missouri, and Arkansas. The Oklahoma CCOP Consortium is the only CCOP in the state and is the largest provider of cancer care in the area, capturing 66.9 percent of the healthcare market in Eastern Oklahoma. Total cancer patient accession is projected to be 2,400 patients and 28,500 visits for 1998. The CCOP Investigators have had a long-standing relationship with ECOG (since 1976) and established formal affiliations with M.D. Anderson and NSABP in 1986 and 1988, respectively. An additional affiliation was established with GOG in August, 1997. These research bases offer a variety of excellent treatment trials as well as promising cancer prevention and control studies in which the CCOP plans to participate. The CCOP has defined its immediate objectives as: increasing accrual in clinical trials and prevention/cancer control studies; increasing the range of healthcare providers participating in clinical trials; and increasing public awareness of NCI-approved clinical research to improve acceptance and endorsement of these efforts.